Your call
by xo.Sarang.hae
Summary: Roxy was never the good girl but somehow she managed to grab a hold of Derek's heart. The only thing is he doens't know what to do with the constant obsticals of Roxy's flings. DerekxOC M for some content in a few chapters and for language
1. Stay out of trouble

"Hey Derek!" I greeted and hugged my best friend.

Many couldn't believe the fact that the two of us were friends when I had first transferred in. Sure they thought that he would have gone out with me and eventually break it off, but we have history. I have known Derry ever since grade school and it has survived after I had moved in the beginning of middle school. I'm proud to say that I have managed to use his nickname 'Derry' without being seriously injured by his hockey stick.

"What's up Roxy?" I gave him another hug.

"Eh, I have English first period and I am going to die," I groaned dramatically and pretended to die in Derek's arms. He just laughed and pulled me to my feet. I could hear another familiar voice join in with Derek's laughter. Turning, I saw it was my favorite blond haired friend.

"Sammy!" I jumped and gave him a hug.

"Hey Lils," he smiled. Sometime I wonder why I ever broke things off with him; he was the picture perfect boyfriend. Plus his smile was to _die_ for. He is a guy –as cliché as it sounds- that you would be proud to bring home to your parents. Sadly I had to break things off due to how awkward things got.

The bell pierced through the halls giving an annoying shrill and we started down the hall. All our classes were in the same direction; sadly we didn't have the same classes so it was like an hour and some of utter boredom.

On our way to class we just talked about random useless things before saying bye and walking into our classes. I was greeted with various "hello"s from people I barely knew let alone remember their names. It had only been less than two months and had already been dubbed the most popular girl. There have been various offers from the male form to go out, but I'm currently taken.

"Hey babe," I smiled and gave him a peck.

"Hey Frankie,"

* * *

"So he was all 'Dude! That was cold!' and I was all 'no duh, you are outside in just your boxers while it's snowing!'" Frank and I were walking hand in hand laughing as we walked to the caf for lunch.

"Roxy! Frank!" Derek called from the table and waved for us to sit.

I smiled and waved when we had reached their table. Frank had already taken a seat while I hugged and kissed the cheek of each guy at the table.

"So how is everyone coping?" I asked and felt Frank slither an arm around my waist.

"History is brutal, there is no way I can cram anymore information about the cold war into my head," Derek groaned and stuffed his mouth with a sandwich.

"It's a wonder you can remember anything with that small brain of yours," I smirked while I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Ha ha like you are any better. If I recall you were the one who forgot how to spell your own name a dozen or so times,"

"Now we are going into the past are we? Boys, who here would like to know the story about Dereka in a tutu when we were twelve?" I smirked at the interested stares the boys were giving me. The horrified look from a certain 'babe magnet' caused my smirk to grow larger.

"I would _love_ to hear this one," the familiar sound of Casey voiced from behind me.

"Sassy!" I exclaimed and gave her and her boyfriend Max a hug.

"Hey Shimmer, aren't you supposed to be in rm. 97 now?" my eyes widened and I quickly grabbed my things.

During lunch and sometimes after school, I teach people ways to improve on their musical sound and ways to prefect their writing as perfect as possible. I don't do this because I want to, but I have to seeing as have a little trouble with the word authority. The principal has issued me with this 'job' so that I would stay out of trouble. I don't complain so much, this gives me art credits which helps me with my art career path.

Even with that taking up most of my time, I still find a way to get myself in very bad positions outside of school.

"I'll see you all later. See you guys in gym," I hugged everyone before running out to the music hall.

When I had entered the room I greeted everyone and put all my junk in a little corner. When everything was 'organized' did I set off and helped everyone with their final pieces.

I have this talent ever since I was young. Only one in a thousand people can do what I do. With any sound, I can name its note name. Doesn't matter what plays the note, I can name it and immediately play it on the piano without anything being written. With this little talent, it was simple to help my 'students' fix their sound.

After an hour and a half of listening to the same pieces over and over, I left the room and walked to my fourth period class, PE. Changing into the school issued gym uniform I walked out and did a few stretched. I am so happy that today wasn't a health class, I have this major headache and taking out my frustrations in sports is starting to sound real attractive right about now.

"Hey Baby," Frank gave me a kiss on the lips once I had stood up from my floor stretches.

"You two better separate before Carson catches you two," Derek whispered as he passed by.

Giving Frank one more peck I walked over to where Coach Carson was handing out the hockey pucks. I groaned and placed my palm to my forehead, I forgot my stick once again. The school's sticks aren't in the best shape and I definitely did not want to use a duck tape stick.

Out of nowhere Derek passed me a familiar stick. I gave him a thankful smile and hugged him and asked him why he brought it.

"Thought you would forget," he smirked and slapped the puck into the net.

I shook my head at his display of his skill. Major show off he is. He was in his little 'zone' as he likes to call it, doing mini plays he comes up with on the spot. I rolled my eyes at his smirk he flashed me and shook my head when I saw him give a wink to Wendy Robins.

"Dude, hate to break it to you, but you are _way_ out of your league. Wendy only dates college guys. Can't wait to see you get shut down Derry," I patted his shoulder, gave him a sickly sweet smile, and stole the pick scoring my team another point.

"Roxy, you doubt my suave, babe magnet abilities. I am appalled!' I rolled my eyes; he has such a big ego. It isn't a shocker seeing how he was when we were little, but you would think someone would change after a few years.

"Whatever Derry. Anyways, video games at your place tonight?" I passed Sam the puck and ran closer to the net only to be blocked by Derek.

"Yeah, just have to make sure Casey is 'occupied' with Max and we are free to do as we please," Sam passed the puck in my direction but was stolen by Derek.

"Hit the showers!" Carson blew his whistle before walking off to chat with Ms. Atwood, the visual arts teacher.

"What 'cha think those two are talking about?" Ralph nudged and nodded towards the gym office.

"Gross dude, mental images man!" I pushed him slightly while the guys laughed at my disgusted face.

"Well those two have been around the school together a lot, walking into empty classrooms, giggling, flirting, maybe a little more," Derek was putting salt on the wound.

"Sam, they're being mean to me! Making me feel all nauseous," I whined and buried my head into his chest.

"Awe, little short one. It's not your fault. The just like to pick on people smaller then they are," he patted my head just to add to the act.

I stopped walking and crossed my arms and pouted. Inside I was smirking, they can't resist but to give in. Now for icing on the cake, the cute little kid voice.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me?" For effect I added some sniffling.

"You know babe, you should really take those drama classes, you would be perfect for their new play," Frank suggested.

"You know its 'Romeo and Juliet' right? You know there is a kiss that if I make the lead that I have to do with another guy right?"

"Yeah, but you would be perfect," he gave me a kiss before he retreated into the boys change room.

That wasn't a really bad idea. This could possibly work out for me. I need another art credit. Gah! No more thinking about my future.

I shook my head and told the guys that I would meet them in the parking lot after school. I'm peer teaching a beginners freshman class for music. Just another thing my parents got me into. It was either this or boot camp, if I was the one to choose it would have been boot camp if it wasn't for Derek's amazing skills.


	2. Whoa!

"Dad I'm home! Roxy's here with me too," Derek had taken his shoes and chucked them off in some random direction as usual.

George walked into the living room and greeted us.

"Hey G-man," I smiled.

"Hello there Lillian, come to cause havoc once again?" he smiled.

"Of course! When have I never? Is there really any point on asking?" I smirked when he rolled his eyes but he still gave me a hug.

"Kiki!" the squeal of a little girl called from the stairs.

"M&M's!" I ran over to the tiny girl and gave Marty a hug.

"You going to play dollies with me today?"

"Aw, sweets, I'll come on Saturday and spend the day with you so we give Nora and Gee a day off of chaos, alright?"

"Okay Kiki," with one last hug she settled herself in the living room and started to color on the coffee table.

Derek had made his way upstairs already made himself comfortable in his room. I could already hear his stereo blasting its steady drum beats.

"Casey out on her date with Max?" I grabbed Derek's guitar and lay on his bed strumming a few chords while I look at him upside-down. This wasn't good for my head, with the whole head hanging off the edge, I don't want to loose anymore brain cells then I have already.

"Not that I care, but yeah. Sam and Ralph are coming in a few," he threw his tennis ball against the wall, I was happy that Casey was out or else she would have burst through the door annoyed and voicing her annoyance at Derry.

Now I love the girl like a sister and all, but sometimes she was a little over dramatic. She has a really short fuse, and when she blows up, the whole earth rolls their eyes and ignores them.

"Dude, watch that thing. Still a little scared after that thing in grade eight, you knocked one good in Brad," we laughed at the memory.

In the eighth grade I had been practicing with Brad- ex-boyfriend- the day before the big school baseball tournament. We had been tossing the ball around in the rain. Brad was the jock that all the girls fell for. Blond hair, blue eyes, played every sport offered, and was the polo's and khaki sort of guy.

Well we were at a park's diamond just hanging out with a group of people. At this time Derek and I were inseparable- when you saw one the other wasn't too far off. Brad didn't like this one bit. Derek said a couple of things that started to get to Brad. So Brad got a little distracted and kept adding force to his pitches.

Derek had said something about Brad's hockey form and that was the last straw. Brad didn't quite aim for my glove; the force had also been so hard that it hit my face. It was headed towards my eye but I was thankful that I moved slightly that it narrowly missed my eye and hit my brow. The force was so hard that I was knocked to the ground.

On the ground all I saw was black and could only feel the blood gushing out of my head.

Everything happened so fast. Things are still a little fuzzy, but after that all I could remember was the ambulance and the pain from the stitched. Stupid nurse forgot to put on the numbing cream.

The next day at school I spent the whole day attached to Derek's hip. Brad never showed his face till last period, and I never got the chance to play at the tournament seeing as I am squeamish when it comes to baseballs.

Well at last period PE, Derek walked up to Brad and just punched him right in front of everyone. He got suspended of course for two days, but I skipped those days and climbed in through his window. It was fun for the most part.

"Sorry. I'm hungry, let's go and get some snackage," he stood up and waited for me in his doorway.

I gave him a look and he shook his head in response. It's kind of creepy how we have this psychic language. We don't really have to talk for the other to know what is going on in the other's head. Comes in handy some times, but other times it's just a bother.

Seeing as he shut down my first request I just _had_ to throw the irresistible puppy dog look- which I passed down to Marty, I'm not a good role model to her. He groaned and walked over to the bed with his back facing me. I let out a small squeal and latched onto his back. This wasn't really anything new, happens almost everyday.

I rested my chin on his shoulder and breathed in. He smells alluring; he picked the right day to wear deodorant.

"You smell good," he chuckled and shook his head at my kookiness, but thanked me.

"Billy!" Lizzie shouted from the door. It looked like she just came home from soccer practice.

"Blizzard!" I shouted by Derek's ear which caused him to visibly cringe. "Sorry babe," I kissed his cheek and jumped off his back.

He just walked into the kitchen while I said hello to his younger step-sister.

"You know that people think that it's you two that are dating instead of you and Frank,"

Whoa! That caught me off guard. I wasn't ready for a comment like that.

"Bliz, you know that Der and I are **just** friends, best friends actually,"

"Whatever you say," she ran up the stairs and left me with my thoughts.

She really was different from most people I know. Truthful and observant, something people tend to lack nowadays- well the truthful bit at least.

I sat down on the stairs and rested my chin on my fist. Never really thought people would see us like that. I treat him like I do any guy- okay maybe not _every_ guy, but it's because I've known him my whole life and can basically read him like a book.

It's not like there was any way that he would like me like **that**.

"Roxy don't think so hard, you might hurt yourself," Derek walked back into the room with a sandwich in hand.

"Well we need someone here with a brain," I walked in the kitchen and got myself a glass of OJ.

When I walked back I noticed that Sam and Ralph had already arrived and were seated around the living room.

"Ian, why don't you drink something normal like pop?" Ralph asked when I squeezed myself in-between the two blonds.

"Ally, this might come as a shock to you, but normal people actually drink juice," I said in a sarcastic voice.

He pushed my shoulder and we all laughed. When the laughter had died down we got on the topic of video games and music.

"Guitar Hero. We should have a guitar hero marathon seeing as Derek doesn't have rock band," the boys agreed and untangled the guitar controllers.

"Roxy, can you go up and get the games in my room?" I nodded and ran up the stairs.

This was going to take longer than I thought.

Derek's room is a mess!

But with my room in the same fashion, I can try and look for it, but there is no way I am looking under the bed. You really don't want to know what is under there. One time I found a moldy piece of pizza and a moldy apple core merged together and I seriously thought that it was going to chase after me.


End file.
